Ghostmas
Ghostmas is the season 2 finale of Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed. It is also the Halloween special. Episode It is October 31, Halloween! Jack is dressing up as Vegeta, Erika is dressing up as Toph, and Noah is dressing up as Gir. "OK, I'm already for Halloween tonight." Said Jack. Noah transformed into Rath. "Let me tell you something, Jack Landis!!! It is not Halloween, It is Ghostmas!!" Noah yelled. Noah turned back. "What was that about?" Erika asked. "Huh. I don't really know." Noah said. The trio headed out. Meanwhile, deep in space.... "I shall get my revenge on you, Segurason!" Said Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr flew to Earth and landed in a pumpkin patch. In the background was a sign that said: "Beware of the Great Pumpkin!" Zs'Skayr jumped into a pumpkin and turned it into an Ectonurite slave. He turned all of the pumpkins into Ectonurites. Then, Noah, Jack, and Erika came by a house near there going to Trick or Treat. Gho-I mean Zs'Skayr went inside the house before them and possessed the house owner. "Trick or Treat!" Noah and Erika said. "Gimme Mah Candy!" Said Jack. "I'm afraid that the only treat I'm giving out is revenge!" Said the Zs'Skayr possessed man. "What?" Noah asked. The man did a flip out of the house and kicked Noah into the street. Jack lunged at him, but missed, Erika tried to kick him, but he ducked and pushed her. "What is this guy on!?" Jack asked. Noah transformed...."Big Chill!" Noah breathed ice on the man and froze him except for his head. He turned back. "Care to explain?" Erika asked. Just then, Zs'Skayr emerged from the body. "Ghostfreak!" The tro said. "My name is Zs'Skayr! How would you like it if I called you guys...Humanfreak!?" Zs'Skayr said. "Why today, Zs'Skayr? It's Halloween Night." Noah said. "Don't you mean Ghostmas!?" Zs'Skayr asked as he showed the gang the army of Pumktonurites. "Oh man!" The trio said in unison. Noah transformed....."Ghostfreak!" "Better yet...." Noah said as he transformed...."Ultimate Ghostfreak!" Jack absorbed the concrete and started smashed pumpktonurites. Erika threw mana blasts at them. Noah used telekinesis and smashed two together. The Heroes seemed to have the upper hand until.....the Pumpktonurites shot fire breath at the heroes and knocked them down. Noah blasted a few, but then, three of them crawled on his back and Noah was blasted and reverted back. The Matrix was yellow. "What's this?" Noah asked. Noah transformed....."Gack O' Lantern!" "Noah, what is that thing?" Jack and Erika said at the same time. "I don't know! I've never turned into it befoorrrrrrrrrre!" Noah said. When he said befoorrrrrrrrrre, he breathed fire and destroyed a couple Pumktonurites. "OK, what else can you do?" Noah asked. Just then, there was a bunch of eerie screaming. Screaming, blood-curdling screaming. "What is that!?" Erika asked. "Excellent...."Zs'Skayr said as he flew over to the screams. "We have to help whoever's screaming!" Noah said. The trio followed Zs'Skayr. On the street were several dead bodies. "Oh my gosh! No....NO!" "Zs'Skayr!!!!" Noah yelled. Zs'Skayr was floating above an army of zombies! The zombies all attacked the trio. Jack and Noah got them off, but one bit Erika and she turned into a zombie. "Erika!!" Noah and Jack screamed. The zombies charged toward the two. Noah breathed fire on them while Jack threw boulders at them. "You can't defeat my zombies with merely fire and rocks!" Zs'Skayr said. Noah's stem retracted and whipped some zombies. "We can't keep this up!" Jack said. "And I'm not experienced with this guy! I better go...." Noah said. Noah transformed....."Upgrade!" Noah blasted a few dozen zombies with a laser, but they just regenerated and came back. "We're screwed!" Jack said. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah threw a couple of electric bombs, but it was no use. "Face it, we're dead...." Jack said. "No, there's still one more." Noah said. "No way! That's--" Jack started. "It's the only way." Noah interrupted. Noah transformed....."Cooler! No! NO! STUPID MATRIX! I SAID ALIEN X!!!!" Noah blasted the zombies with eye lasers. "Let's get out of here!" Noah said. Noah grabbed Jack by the arm and flew away. The zombies went over the town, finding every living person and zombifying them. "What should we do? What if you can't get Serena and Bellicus to cooperate?" Jack asked. "I don---JACK LOOK OUT!!!" Noah screamed. The Erika Zombie followed them and bit Jack and he turned into a Zombie. Soon the whole Zombie town surrounded Noah. They came closer. They almost bit Noah before he transformed. "Alien X!" The zombies bit Noah, but it didn't effect him as Alien X. "Well, at least I'm safe in here. But not for long, the Matrix will time out in a few minutes!" Noah said. "Noah Segurason." Bellicus and Serena said. Noah got down on his hands and knees and begged. "Please....please you guys....I need to save my friends and the town.....HELP ME!!!" Noah begged. "Is there a second?" Bellicus asked. "Seconded." Said Serena. "But Serena!" Bellicus said. "Give him a break for once, dear." Serena said. Noah transformed...."Ultimate Alien X!" With a wave of his hand, all of the zombies turned back into living humans and Ghostfreak was thrust into the brightest part of the Null Void. Noah changed back and the sun came up. "Oh no! And we only got to trick or treat at one house, which we got tricked!" Jack said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Rath *Big Chill *Ghostfreak *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Gack O' Lantern (First Appearance) *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Cooler (Selected Alien was Alien X) (First Appearance) *Alien X *Ultimate Alien X Villains *Zs'Skayr *Zombies *Pumpktonurites Trivia *Noah's girlfriend Kierra was originally intended to appear. *This is the Halloween special, though it's 15 days early. *Noah uses Cooler for the first time, though he's been unlocked since Season 1. *This is the second time Upgrade/Ultimate Upgrade have been dressed in an alternate outfit. The first time was in Super Noah Bros. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Season Finales